By Any Means Necessary
by wingedleona
Summary: Ami and company battles car theives, crazed customers, and handsome strangers in order to get to her crush's papers.
1. Chapter 1

By Any Means Necessary

Written by wingedleona

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Work was agonizing today, unusually enough. She sat at her little desk, in her little office, surrounded by stacks of papers. She was counting down each second as it passed. 5, 4, 3, 2…1. The moment she was freed from her jail, she grabbed her purse and briefcase, clocked out and bolted, taking the stairs. Narrowly breaking her neck several times, she continued onward, her co-workers flattening against the walls for their self-preservation. She bounded down the steps with the grace of a gazelle…with a broken leg. Finally, she had gotten to her car with a bruised shoulder after slamming into the wall to avoid missing her boss's secretary, who was loaded down with papers. Unlocking it, she cursed under her breath as her shoulder throbbed with a life of its own. It's okay; keep going; you've gotten much worse before, she told herself. She threw her briefcase into the car, wincing at the loud crack the metal clasp made against the glass. Praying that the window wasn't fractured, she peeled out of the parking garage and into the street narrowly missing a red Toyota Camry. She kept going only one destination burned into her brain. LeFarge's.

She must have ran at least three red lights and she knew with a certainty that at least three traffic tickets would be arriving in the mail with her license plate number as proof. Damn cameras. But it didn't matter. Abruptly, she made a sharp right turn, knocking over a federal mailbox, spilling crisp white letters onto the gray pavement. A man pushed a woman out of the crosswalk in order to save her from what he thought would be certain death. Luckily, for his ankles, (which were directly aligned with her tires as he fell), she braked. Crap, she didn't have time for them to get up, she thought. Part of her was shocked at her delinquent and odd behavior, but any reason was overridden by one factor… she was at LeFarge's. So she decided to indulge in one last sin. Unbuckling her seatbelt and fumbling for her emergency lights, she grabbed her purse and dashed out of her car, not even bothering to close the door and take the keys out of the ignition. Let them take her car, she didn't care. This was too important to her. She blindly ran into LeFarge's, knocking a customer flat onto their backside and she ignored their yelp. She dashed into the back, past the dusty bookshelves, pushing a customer, who was in line to pay, forcefully out of her way and into a stacked pile of books. The man lay sprawled on the floor disbelief written all over his face, but she didn't care. This was too important to her.

"The papers!" she gasped to the cashier and owner, her heart pounding desperately. It was a first-edition copy of the _Annus Mirabilis Papers_ by Albert Einstein, signed and dated by the man himself. Ever since yesterday, when she learned that LeFarge's Antique Books had gotten a hold of one of the original copies of her idol's papers, she had been dying to get her hands on them. She had called the owner who had promised to keep them for her until 6:45pm.

"Sold", he said calmly. She immediately made a sound of protest and anguish to rival Usagi on her worst day and looked at her watch. 6:48 pm. Damn it. He studied her for a moment and seemed to take pity on her.

"To the blond customer that you just knocked over", he finished and pointed to the store front. Through the window pane, she caught sight of an unruly, long mane of blond, curly hair before it disappeared. She rushed out of the store, the bell on the door jangling violently at her passing. A single thought passed through her mind. I shouldn't have put on those damn emergency lights.

"M'am, please! Wait!" she howled anguished at the thought of having been so close. She ran after the woman, shouting, "M'am! M'am!". Damn it, she thought. Why won't she turn around? She grabbed the sleeve of the woman only to have her whirl around. "Plea…" died in her throat and Ami stopped breathing.

Leaf-green eyes looked at her, set in a face that was distinctively _male_. Boy was he pissed off too. Silence. She still clutched his sleeve as she stared down at her shoes; his eyes, somewhere between annoyed and angered, bored into her skull. God, she wanted to die or better yet disappear. Not only did she knock him over on her way into the shop, but she called _him_ a _her_. She slowly turned red, blushing furiously as she contemplated her next move. The old Ami would have run away. The old Ami would have never even done all those things that she just did in the past ten to fifteen minutes. However, her confidence came from being a sailor scout and from facing down demons, witches, and a slew of monsters. She slowly raised her head and locked eyes with him. Upon contact she turned beet red. But that was different. This…This was embarrassing! She made an attempt to speak.

"G…Gomen nasai", she said apologetically. Heartened by the sound of her voice however small, she hurriedly continued, "The papers, I'll pay you double!", she said as she gripped his sleeve tighter. He looked down at her hand fisting the material of his coat sleeve and slowly raised one eyebrow.

"Triple!", she said turning even redder, but not letting go. He cleared his throat and jerked her hand off his sleeve.

"Dinner", he said, his voice low and rich. His eyes challenged hers. Her face drained of color and before she could stop herself she squeaked out, "Done." Almost immediately, she clapped her hands over her mouth and her heat stopped beating. But it was too late.

He gave a small, engaging grin, replying with, "Martinelli's at 10. Tonight." As he walked away, she couldn't help but think how gorgeous he was and how utterly stupid she felt. She blew her inky blue bangs off her forehead, the universal sign of frustration. She turned around and headed to her car only to find that it wasn't there.

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

By Any Means Necessary

Written by wingedleona

I don't own Sailor Moon.

It's freezing out here, she thought as she leaned as against the payphone. Her shoulder still ached and she could feel a migraine coming. Black blue hair touched the dirty glass as she gripped the telephone tightly with white knuckles.

"Please pick up", she whispered, huddled in her jacket in an attempt to keep warm. The dial tone sounded in her ear and she fervently prayed again that her friend would pick up her phone.

"Moshi Moshi", came her voice and Ami's heart soared.

"Makoto", she said with a heartfelt sigh.

"What's wrong honey?", she asked soothingly. Ami bit her lip in order to stem the flow of tears.

"My car got stolen and I didn't even get the papers. And my…my house keys. And my cell phone and…my henshin pen", she choked out as a wave of tears flooded her eyes. Makoto gasped, "Nani?"

"They were in my briefcase, which was in my car. The probability of my purse getting stolen was higher so I kept my henshin pen in my briefcase", she cried, "What am I going to do?"

"Where are you?", asked Makoto in a fierce voice, as she thought of what she would do once she got her hands on the car thieves.

"On Shinoko Ave and 10th, in front of LeFarges", she said tearfully.

"All right. Stay put. We're coming to get you and we're going to get your car and briefcase back", she said determinedly.

"Thanks, Makoto", Ami said, as she hung up. She wiped her face with the back of her hand.

Ami sighed, her breath coming out in white wisps that disappeared. What would I do without Makoto and the others? she thought. Turning around, she grasped the handle and pulled. Nothing. She tried again, jiggling the handle desperately. Still nothing. She gasped. And tried again, this time banging the dirty glass. Bang! Bang!

"Gah!", she shrieked and threw her weight against the glass several times, before her aching shoulder caused her to stop. She paused, leaning her forehead against the glass. Ami Mizuno, genius extraordinaire, was stuck. In a dirty phone booth. On Shinoko Ave. and 10th . In front of LeFarge's.

Cell phone. Check.

Brownies. Check.

Car _and_ House Keys. Check.

Baseball bat. Check.

Makoto dashed out the door of her apartment with her things. Running haphazardly down the stairs, she went through the plan in her head.

**_The Plan_**

Stash brownies in the trunk.

Pick up Mina.

Pick up Usagi.

Pray that they don't smell the chocolate.

Head over to LeFarge's.

Pick up Ami.

Call Rei.

Have Rei give her directions to Ami's car through a fire reading.

Find Ami's car.

Whoop some ass.

Head over to Rei's.

Eat some brownies and console Ami.

Go home.

Sleep.

Perfect.

After ten minutes, the cavalry arrived. They had taken up position around the rusty, old phone booth and were kicking it in the hopes that it would surrender its hostage. No luck. They had been scolded so far by 5 pedestrians, who had gotten the "wrong idea, buddy", as Makoto so eloquently put it. Ami was worried. Currently, they were huddled in conference around Makoto's car. Two blondes and a hot-tempered brunette. As the strategist of the group, she was rendered helpless and couldn't even hope to be the voice of reason. I wonder what they're planning to do, she thought, chewing on her lower lip.

"All right, guys. We need a plan", said Mina, her blue eyes shining fiercely.

"I wish Ami was here", sighed Usagi, chewing on a nail and leaning against Makoto's car.

"Me too", chimed the owner, brows knitted as she tried to come up with something.

"But she's not here! So we need to think like Ami. If I were Ami and I was trapped, how would I get me out?", Minako summarized.

Silence.

"I've got it!", yelled Makoto green eyes blazing as she opened the car door and rummaged in the back seat.

"I'd bust in there", came her muffled voice. She backed out of the car and turned around.

"With this!", she said brandishing her weapon of choice and slamming the door shut with her leg.

"Genius", breathed Minako, "Let's go!"

"What if she gets hurt", frowned Usagi.

"She won't. I'll be careful", reassured Makoto.

"All right troops! Move out!", ordered Minako enthusiastically flashing her "V" sign.

"What in the world?", asked Ami squinting through the dirty and scratched glass. They were approaching her with grim faces and Makoto was holding something in her hand…

"Gah!", cried out Ami as she realized what it was. She quickly backed up and crouched into the filthy corner of the phone booth and took off her jacket covering her face with it. Tap, Tap. Ami peered out of the safety of her nylon jacket.

"Ami, don't move", came Makoto's muffled voice. Quickly, Ami covered her face again. Makoto took a stance and swung the bat with all her might against the glass. Crash! Glass showered all around her and Ami could feel the little pellets hit her jacket.

"Ami! Are you okay? ", asked Usagi worriedly.

"I'm fine, minna", she said her voice muffled underneath the jacket.

"Thank goodness! Let's get out of here and go find your car", she replied.

Mina reached in and grabbed her hand. Her warm blue eyes smiled at her like a beam of sunshine. "And I want all the dirty, little details!", she said grinning. Ami groaned.

"And then he said, 'Dinner.' Dinner! Can you believe the nerve of that man?", she snapped, blues blazing.

Minako, Usagi, Makoto all sighed simultaneously. "How romantic!"

"Oh, please", Rei said over the speaker phone, "Don't you trust him, Ami. Guys only want one thing".

"They do not!", cried out Mina, "What if he's fallen in love?"

"Turn left at the light. Her car's in the alleyway. Look in the gray building, they're in there. And they do too, Mina!", said Rei.

"Well, I don't care as long as I get the papers."

"They do not!"

"I've never been to Martinelli's. I should have Mamo-chan take me."

"All right, guys, that's enough. Rei, we'll see you in ten", said Makoto as she hung up the phone. She turned around glaring at them. They fell silent.

"Okay, here's the plan", said Ami, breaking the silence, "Usagi, you'll guard Mako's car. Mako and Mina will go inside and get my things. I'll be in my car. When they come running out, Mako will drive her car. Mina will drive mine. We'll meet up at Sendai Hill at Rei's. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, because I'm on a serious time crunch", she said frowning.

"Hands in", ordered Mina, "On three"

"1,2,3! Break!"

Makoto grabbed her bat and everyone took up their respective positions.

Makoto and Mina transformed and ran up the stairwell into the building, baseball bat in tow. Ami opened her car door and got inside. Her heart pounded as she nervously waited for her friends to come out of the building. Buckling her seatbelt, a small fracture in her car window caught her attention. So it seems that my briefcase did crack the window after all, she thought with a frown. She looked at her watch. 7:15pm. And she still had to get ready for her little outing. She mentally went over her wardrobe and decided that she didn't have a thing to wear either. Just great.

Suddenly, gunfire broke out and a man flew out of the first floor window. He landed hard on the hood of Ami's car, startling her. Before he could even get up, a pair of yellow heels landed on either side of him. Mina or Sailor Venus picked him up by his collar and tossed him onto the dirty, wet alleyway concrete. Ami unlocked the car door and Mina scrambled in. "Let's suck this Popsicle stand!", she cried as she tossed Ami her stuff.

"Its blow, not suck", corrected Ami as she checked everything in her bag. "Thank God, everything's still here", she sighed with relief. Mina hit the gas pedal and her relief flew out the window. Thankfully, she had put on her seat belt.

"Mina! Be careful!", she shrieked, as Mina narrowly avoided a fire hydrant. "We're off to Rei's!", she crowed as she sped through the streets of Tokyo. Her cell phone rang cheerfully with the latest pop song.

"Moshi, moshi!", she sang out, "Ya, we got out okay", she said as she swerved to miss a woman.

"Minako! Watch it!", yelled Ami. She grasped the little handle on the roof of her car that was used for hanging dry cleaned clothes and held on for dear life. It popped off in her hand and she swore.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. We should be at your place in like five minutes. I think Makoto made her famous brownies. I smelled chocolate in her car. Uh-huh! Yeah, don't worry I will! Okay! Chao, bella!", she said cheerfully running a red light and narrowly missing a collision.

"Argh! Minako! You know you get fined for those!", said Ami fuming as she placed the handle in her glove compartment. Hopefully, she could glue it on later.

"No you don't", she said, "They revoke your license instead for about a month"

"Nani!", cried out Ami.

"Yup. I just got mine back last week", she replied.

Ami sighed and pressed her forehead against the window. Great. That too. They finally made it in one piece to the temple. Ami stumbled out of the car, her legs shaking and her heart pounding.

"You need to relax. Get a massage or something", said Mina, smiling at Ami.

"You almost got us killed back there!", said Ami, glaring at her.

"Here. Catch!", Mina tossed her the keys.

"Gah!", said Ami, ducking as they flew over her head and landed on the sidewalk. Mina laughed. Just then Makoto pulled up in her car. Mina turned away and waved. Ami pick her keys up and started to climb up the stairs, when Usagi's shriek of accusation stopped her. She turned around and stared.

"I Knew It!", she said triumphantly, pointing at a sheepish Makoto. The trunk slammed and the wind carried a tantalizing whiff of chocolate towards Ami.

"You have brownies! And you said that I was just imagining things! Hah! Liar! My sense of smell is perfectly fine, thank you very much! Now gimme!", she said launching herself at the plate. Makoto dodged her and ran up the myriad of steps leading to the temple.

"Get back here buster! You're so dead when I get my hands on you!", yelled Usagi, puffing up the stairs behind her, hair streaming and turning gold in the fading light.

"C'mon. Let's get up there before she eats all the brownies", said Mina linking arms with Ami. They leaned on each other as they walked up the stone steps and Ami couldn't help but think that she wouldn't change anything.

_**The Plan (Modified)**_

Wait for Ami to get out of the shower.

Pile into her car.

Go to Nordstrom's.

Scour the racks for a dress. (blue)

Scour the shelves for heels. (blue and strappy)

Get Ami dressed in the car.

Do her makeup and hair.

Let her borrow Rei's perfume.

Instruct her on the Art of Seduction.

Get her to the restaurant.

Spy on her without her knowing. (Improvise.)

Go to Rei's, when they leave restaurant.

Wait for call.

Get all the juicy details.

Go home.

Go to sleep.

Perfect.

"Ami! Hurry up!", shouted Usagi as she paced the living room. Grumbling, Rei closed the paper screen to her bedroom and carried her makeup, perfume, and hair products over to them.

"This has to be the worst idea ever. What if he turns out to be a psycho? Men can't be trusted. And if he even thinks about laying a finger on her, I'll fry him", she declared.

Makoto rolled her eyes, this was about the umpteenth time Rei had said this.

"This is why we're going to keep an eye on them, to make sure that his intentions are completely pure. Remember, pyro?", said Mina. Rei scowled at her ill-conceived nickname.

"Hmph. It still doesn't mean that I have to like it", she snapped. The shower stopped running.

"Just make sure that we bundle up and bring the binoculars", said Makoto folding her arms. Just then a blue whirlwind dashed through the living room and out the door. Not even a minute later everyone ran after it.

"And we're off!", crowed Mina excitedly.

"This has to be the worst idea… Ouch! Meatball Head!"

"Can it, pyro!", said Usagi yanking Rei's hair.

"Grrr! Get back here!"

"Stop playing around you guys", scolded Makoto as Usagi and Rei chased each other around her car.

"Okay. We're here. Remember. Show no mercy! Blue dress. Blue heels. Hands in! Hands in, Rei! Don't make me come back there! Okay! On three! 1, 2, 3!", howled Minako in Makoto's car.

"Break", they yelled scrambling out.

**Later on**

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let go of the damn dress lady!", snapped Rei. There were only 30 minutes left and they had found shoes but no dress. Rei had spotted it just as a young woman had picked it up off the rack. It was gorgeous, baby blue silk and backless. And there was no way in hell, the lady would even be able to squeeze herself into it. So Rei decided to save her some time and Ami's dress. It was a stand off. The woman had the dress, but Rei had her purple eyes.

"Excuse me?", she said, glaring.

"I said hand over the dress lady! It's not even your freaking size!", Rei snarled. Time was short and so was her temper. Somehow, Mina's enthusiasm had managed to infect her and she wanted this day to work out for Ami. Who knew maybe the man had hot friends?

"Oh, yeah?", she snapped back defensively. Rei drew up every inch of herself and towered over the young woman. All her training and all girl's school snobbery appeared on her face.

"Yes", she hissed and snatched the dress from the woman's frozen grasp. She made her good escape before the customer could regain her senses. Smirking, she slipped into the beige dressing room silent as a shadow and made her way over to her loud, bickering friends. She smiled. They were in the handicapped cubicle, they only one big enough to fit them all. She lifted her hand and rapped on the door in the "code" that Mina insisted that they used. In an effort to save time, Ami's hair and make up was done in the dressing stall. As Rei opened the door, she saw chaos had erupted. All her make up was strewn across the floor and her foundation bottle was leaking. She scowled, hung up the dress, screwed the bottle tighter, and wiped her fingers on her handkerchief. Mina looked up.

"Hey! How goes the hunt…oh my God. Rei! It's… It's perfect! Gorgeous, beautiful. My God! Who did you steal it from?", she squealed. Rei blanched at how close Mina had come to the truth.

"Let me see!", exclaimed Ami, shooing Usagi away from her face.

She gasped. "Absolutely not!", she snapped. Everyone's head turned towards her.

"Huh? What you talking about? It's…"

"Don't you dare say no, not after all the trouble that I…"

"Ames, are you crazy? I would kill for something like that. Mamo-chan would…"

"What did I miss?", Makoto asked as she burst through the door, interrupting everyone.

"Ames doesn't want to wear the dress that we picked out for her", said Usagi tearfully.

Rei snarled, "That I picked out for her. You didn't have anything to do with it". Usagi stuck out her tongue.

"Well that's okay. I found the perfect one", said Makoto holding up the dress. Everyone held their breath. It was gorgeous, baby blue silk and backless. "And you wouldn't believe all the trouble I had to go through to get it", she said.

"Was it a redhead?", asked Rei ironically.

"Yeah, how did you – oh", said Makoto as Rei smirked and held up the identical dress. Everyone turned to look at Ami. She blushed.

"It's too… too much!", she exclaimed.

"You were meant to wear it. Everyone thinks it's perfect for you and you have the shoes to match it too", said Rei, in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Besides, you have to seduce him in order to get what you want, ne?", said Minako slyly adding to the peer pressure.

Oh, Albert. The things I do for you, Ami thought gloomily. Mina was giving her some last minute directions. It was 9:58 pm. They were parked outside the restaurant. And she was wearing the damn dress, sans bra. Peer pressure, who knew that it existed at their age? She needed to have a little bit more spine next time. Her heart was thudding against her chest. Sweaty palms and a dry throat only compounded the problem.

"Remember, tilt your head, smile, and run your foot up his leg. With! With no shoes on, Ami. Are you listening?", Mina demanded. Ami nodded.

Rei looked at Mina disbelief written across her face. "Are you crazy? Running her foot up his leg? He'll get the wrong idea! He'll want sex.", she said.

"No, not her foot. Her _shoeless_ foot. And he won't get the wrong idea. All Ami will have to do is hit the panic button on her communicator, if he does tries anything", said Mina.

"And we'll be there to kick some ass!", said Makoto. She smiled at Ami. "Have fun honey. Luckily, for you it's a Friday night!", she said winking. Rei squawked indignantly as Usagi giggled. Sensing another round of fire from Rei, Ami hastily opened the car door.

"Bye everyone!", and she quickly got out.

"Ami wait!", said Usagi and Ami turned around.

She closed the car door, muffling the sounds of argument and took Ami's hands. They looked at each other and Usagi's face had taken an almost regal quality.

"Princess?", she queried softly. Usagi smiled in return.

"Find love", she replied and kissed her on her forehead, "You of all people deserve it". Usagi got back into the car and Ami watched as they drove off. Her friends, she thought warmly.

Read and Review.

To Moon-Daisuki, my first reviewer! Yay! Thanks for being so patient. Finals are evil! Macroeconomics must die!


	3. Chapter 3

By Any Means Necessary

Written by wingedleona

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Merry Christmas. This is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed. Beautiful people! Enjoy!

"It's freezing out here", muttered Ami as she hurriedly crossed the street. Her heels rang across the pavement, as she quickly strode to the door. Shivering, she opened the heavy glass door and walked inside, sighing as the warm air hit her face. Almost immediately she was soothed by the atmosphere of the place. It was dim, warm, intimate, and lit with candles. The heavenly smell of Italian food reminded her that she hadn't eaten since lunch and Makoto's brownies did not cut it.

Her stomach growled. She scanned the restaurant looking for the blond, her heart pounding. She was nervous and despite Minako's tips, she didn't think that she could get the flirting thing down. Ami didn't flirt. She…she wasn't quite sure what she did but it wasn't Minako's coy, brazen looks and pickup lines. She liked to think that she was more subtle. Men usually approached her and if she didn't run away screaming, then they got her number. And she had never "dated" anyone as good looking as he was. At least something told her that it was a date and not a business transaction.

"May I help you miss?", asked the host, startling her out of her thoughts. Oh no thought Ami, I don't even know his name! She uncomfortably looked around the crowded restaurant and unconsciously rubbed her arms.

"Yes. I'm looking for someone and I'm afraid that I don't even know his name", she said chuckling. The host smiled and replied, "Was he a blond gentleman with green eyes?"

"Yes!", she exclaimed, relieved.

"He didn't know your name either, but he told me to keep an eye out for a navy haired young woman with blue eyes. Although I can't quite tell if your hair is navy in this light", said the host smiling. Ami laughed completely at ease with the friendly gentleman.

"Allow me to take your coat. This way please", he said. She followed him into the restaurant and up the carpeted stairway. It led to a large balcony that overlooked the crowded room and there he was. He was sitting by the window at a table for two lit by candles. Ami caught her breath and everything seemed to slow down as she crossed the room. His hair reflected the candlelight, a blond mass of curls, and was a little past his shoulders and tied back. This however did not prevent flyaway tendrils from escaping and framing his face. He was a mixture of femininity with his long hair. But his strong jaw line and sharp features gave him a distinctive masculine aura. His sharp green eyes assessed her and he raised a blond eyebrow. Ami fought hard not to blush. She was overdressed. Damn Minako and everyone else. Damn him and his eyebrows. He had her papers! He stood up in his dark suit and made his way over to where she was.

"I believe that I have not had the pleasure Miss?", he asked gravely serious.

"Ami Mizuno", she responded in kind.

"A pleasure", he brushed his warm lips across her hand. The host laid the menu down and walked away smiling.

"Zoisite Alderton. Allow me", he seated her carefully and sat down.

To avoid scrutiny, she opened the menu and hid herself behind it feeling slightly exposed under his gaze. After allowing this for some time he asked, "Have you decided upon your meal?"

Ami looked up, ready to face him and the green gaze that unnerved her so. "The salmon and pasta Alfredo", she told him meeting his eyes.

He chuckled, "Well it seems that I have ordered the same thing. Here I was hoping that I could filch some food off your plate."

Ami smiled, "Hmm, filch. Good word", they both smiled at ease with one another for the moment. The host came and took Ami's order.

"Have you been waiting long?", she asked frowning.

"No, not long at all. So Mizuno-san, tell me about yourself", he asked curious. His elbow was propped on the table. Chin in hand. Some of his hair had spilled over his shoulder as he leaned forward to give her his full attention.

"Well…that's a rather broad question. I am 23 yrs old. in medical school and working part time at a laboratory", she said, fidgeting with her water glass.

Silence.

"Favorite Color?"

"Blue"

"Music?"

"Classical, rock…sometimes hip-hop"

"Hair Color?"

Smile. "Blue"

"Dyed?"

"No!"

"Dress?"

"Nordstrom"

"It's nice"

Blush. "Thank you"

"IQ?"

Laughter. "300"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh. Wow. I didn't really want to know. But now that you told me…"

Silence.

"So blue hair and an IQ of 300, huh?"

Stare. "Yes"

"Fascinating…"

Silence.

"So what about you?"

"Well… that's a rather broad question, isn't it Mizuno-san?"

Blush.

"But since you asked. I am 26 yrs. old and working for a law firm."

Silence.

"Oh and, Green, Rock, Blond, Never in life, Brooks Brothers, and no idea but I'm sure it's higher than yours"

Cool stare. "Oh?"

Chuckle, low and rich. "Whoever heard of a genius who knocked over helpless blondes?"

Blush. "Aren't we supposed to be an eccentric bunch?"

Laugh. "I mean, I guess. Never met a genius before"

Silence. Comfortable this time.

"Hobbies?"

"Swimming, Chess, and I like to read. You ?" I save the world too, she thought.

"Fencing, Chess, and I'm trying to learn how to cook. I'm not sure I'm succeeding at that. I've gotten handy at diffusing the smoke alarm though", he said smiling.

Ami laughed at him.

"So, tell me Mizuno-san. Who taught you how to drive?"

She froze in her seat and blushed unable to meet his gaze. His eyes sparkled mischievously. "I heard this splendid crash when I was inside the bookstore and from the way you ran inside, I assumed that it was you who caused the untimely demise of that poor mailbox. From your telltale behavior, I see that I've assumed correctly", he said grinning.

Ami laughed embarrassed, "Well I usually don't act like that."

"Mmhmm", he said nodding sagely.

"But my driving skills are attributed to Haruka-chan, a dear friend of mine. She's a racecar driver and she helped me and my friends procure our licenses", she laughed her eyes sparkling as she remembered the disastrous driving lessons. Apparently, Minako still needed a few more on road rage. Haruka didn't set the best example. If she had a nickel for every time Haruka lost patience and drove in the emergency lane during rush hour traffic, she'd be able to pay off her medical school tuition for all four years several times over. Minako always gave Haruka tips on what to do in traffic court in order to get off with a slap on the wrist. Minako and Haruka were infamous among the court judges; Minako more for her acting skills and tears than anything else.

"Mikayuzi Haruka?", he asked.

" No, Tenou Haruka", she replied.

"My, my aren't we well connected?", he said chuckling good-naturedly.

You have no idea she thought to herself smiling slightly.

"Can I get an autograph?", he asked quizzically.

She raised an eyebrow. "That all depends", she said negotiating.

"On?"

"The papers Alderton-san"

"Ah, I see", he replied almost mockingly.

The food had arrived and over Salmon and Fettuccine Alfredo they discussed and argued everything. Ami had never met anyone who unabashedly talked about all the taboo topics, politics, religion and love, on the first date. Well except for her friends, who were rather forthright, when it came to those topics. Then again…she hadn't had too many dates; maybe this is how people did things. Can this even be classified as a date, she thought.

They were discussing the Japanese court system and its flaws when the host informed them that the restaurant was closed. Ami pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time. It was almost 1 in the morning and she still hadn't gotten the papers. Damn it and she had 11 missed calls. She had gotten so engrossed in the conversation that she hadn't noticed the time. They made their way downstairs and he helped her shrug into her coat. Or rather, Rei's coat. They thanked the host and stood outside the restaurant for a moment. He was…nice. Very nice. Trustworthy, she decided. However, she could see that he wasn't going to give up the papers. He hadn't mentioned them once in the whole conversation. Bastard, she thought annoyed. He smiled at her as if he could read her thoughts.

"Would you like to take a look at the papers?", he asked her. She stared at him. It was 1 in the morning. She bit her lip. She could trust him. And if she got into trouble she could call the scouts. Right?

"Sure", she said hesitantly. They got into his car and Ami pulled out her cell phone. Just in case, she was never seen again, she thought, dialing Makoto's number.

"Moshi, moshi?", came her voice, slightly breathless.

"Hi. I'm just letting you know that I'm stopping by his place to look at the papers"

"We know."

"Nani!"

"We're following you."

"Mako!", she hissed face blazing. There was a slight scuffle and Mina chirped.

"He's sooo hot! Ami you have the best luck! You're a genius and he's hot!" Another scuffle. This time, Rei.

"Ami! What are you thinking! It's 1 in the morning! I slipped a can of mace in your purse, while you were the shower. Spray him and get out of there! What if he's a pervert!" Another scuffle.

"Ami! Don't you dare! He's hot and I will be so mad at you!", shrieked Mina.

"Ami?", Usagi's voice came in over the phone slightly sleepy and calm, "Do you trust him?"

"Yes", she said her heart pounding.

"Then, you'll be okay. Just don't have sex with him or anything"

Ami smiled, "Okay, Usagi" Another scuffle. In the background she could hear cries of "Ouch! Your foot is in my face!"

"Give me the phone, pyro!"

And, "Don't make come back there!"

Mina's triumphant and breathless voice came on the phone.

"Don't you listen to her! You do whatever it takes! And if that doesn't work, then I'll seduce him!"

"You'll do no such thing!", snapped Ami.

"I knew it! You like him! You guys! Ames likes Goldilocks!", she crowed.

Ami hung up abruptly and sighed, pressing her forehead against the cool glass. They were going to give her hell in the morning.

"Is everything okay?", he asked smiling faintly. Ami scowled and wondered how much of the conversation he heard.

"Yes, my friends…", she said by way of explanation.

"Ah, I see", he said chuckling.

Silence.

"So why Einstein?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want the papers so badly?"

"I had a crush on him when I was child. And I admire his work", she said. Ami widened her eyes. What was wrong with her! She just told him that she had a crush a on a dead man! There was a dead silence.

"Don't you dare", said Ami. He burst out laughing. Ami groaned and sank down further in her seat blushing furiously. She glared at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just…", he shook his head laughing harder. Ami turned towards the window.

"Oh, come on. Alright, alright. I'll tell one of mine", he said. She turned towards him and raised an inky blue eyebrow.

"You can't laugh."

"Fine."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Well?"

"Don't rush me!"

Silence.

Deep breath.

"I had a crush on Margaret Thatcher." She pulled a straight face.

"You're laughing!"

"No, I'm not"

"You're smiling!"

"So I can't smile?"

"No!"

She bit her lip and burst out laughing.

"At least she's cuter and better groomed than Einstein." Ami whirled on him and defended her idol and dream man.

"She is not!"

"The man looks like a crack head bum!"

"He Was A Genius!"

"That's no excuse! He has giant bags under his eyes and his hair is wild! He always looks like he hasn't bathed!"

"He does not! You're exaggerating! And Margaret Thatcher was a wrinkled old prune!"

"Oh, and like Einstein wasn't! And at least she was well-groomed!"

Scowl. Silence. Ami stewed furious that this man owned her beloved papers.

"If you think he's so disgusting, then why did you buy the papers?", she demanded.

He smiled, his full lips slowly curving upward in a way that made her blood heat. He's gorgeous, she thought turning pink.

"Because he's a genius."

Zoicite burst out laughing at the murderous expression on her face.

Silence.

"If you're fine with his deplorable grooming habits, then what does that say about you? Hmm, Mizuno-san?"

Silence.

"Oooo! You infuriating man!", she said turning beet red.

"Just making a point", he commented mildly, turning hard not to laugh at the hysterical picture she made.

He turned into the parking lot and got out of the car. Ami let herself out, not giving him the chance to open the door for her, scowling. He smiled again and led her into the building. They rode the elevator to the third floor, her icy silence not bothering him in the least. At least, he has good taste, she thought, surveying his apartment.

It was slightly spacious. She could see his kitchen, dining room, and living room. The living room had a small fireplace and he had put votive candles on top of the mantle. The fire was merrily blazing and he had several lamps with white shades and a cream carpet. Three small, overstuffed, dark couches faced the fireplace. The dining room and kitchen were all wood. She took off her shoes and slipped her feet into the house shoes that he had for visitors. He closed the door and took her jacket.

"Make yourself at home" he said as he went to what she imagined was the bedroom. Feeling nervous, she rubbed her arms and sat on one of the couches. Ooo, nice, she thought. Very comfortable. He came out of the hallway. The papers were in a protective wrapping and he hand them to her. He had changed into a white tee-shirt and sweat pants. Obviously, you workout, she thought. He sheepishly held up a change of clothes.

"I thought you might want to change into something more comfortable. Not that I'm expecting you to stay or anything. Um, just tell me when you want to leave and I'll drive you home", he said slightly uncomfortable. Ami smiled in understanding. She fluidly rose from the couch and stood to receive the change of clothes. Their hands brushed and she fought down butterflies as she felt his warm hands against hers.

"Thank you", she said and turned to go down the hall.

"Bathroom's on your left", he called out to her. She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped in She quickly discarded the dress and donned the clothing that he offered her. She smiled. The sweatshirt completely engulfed her and the sweatpants fell in several folds at her ankles. In fact, she couldn't even see her feet. She looked like a little girl. It was nice, she felt safe and warm. She closed her eyes and inhaled. And he smells great, she thought, toes curling in delight. She blushed a bright, red color. She shouldn't even be thinking those things! Business, strictly business. And the papers were waiting! She excitedly, hurried out the door and made her way to the living room. He was already there sitting crossed legged on the floor. On the glass coffee table, papers were strewn all about as he reviewed what looked like a legal case. She curled on the couch and began reviewing the papers.

Several hours in, her eyes began to grow heavy and the excitement of the day had left her pleasantly drained and relaxed. His warm spicy scent cradled her and assured her of her safety. Slowly her head drooped and she softly slumbered. Zoicite looked up tiredly as he heard several sheets slide to the ground. She was sleeping after all that fuss about how important the papers were. He would be sure to tease her about it in the morning. He studied her face and her hair seemed bluer than ever as it reflected the firelight.

She really was pretty. It was a shame that it was all lost to a dead, unhygienic genius. Ah, well. He had been hoping to challenge her to game of chess too. Perhaps another time, he thought, as he gathered the precious papers. It was time for him to get some sleep. Luckily, it was a Friday night. He could sleep in a little and try his hand at some eggs in the morning. He was feeling lucky and the pans had a non-stick surface. The burning smell would wake her, so it wouldn't be too awkward.

She seemed like the type that would scream if she saw an unfamiliar face first thing in the morning. He covered her gently with the dark comforter at the end of the couch. She stirred and he froze not wanting to wake her up, wanting this odd, little sprite to stay a little while longer if not forever. He smoothed away the dark blue strands framing her face and gently fingered them. Impossible, little liar, he thought. I'll find that bottle of blue dye if it's the last thing I do. He slowly walked out of the living room and glanced back at the peaceful scene wistfully. He brushed his teeth, set the alarm, and stumbled into bed, exhausted.

When she came slowly into awareness the first thing she heard was the sound of pots clattering, something frying, and soft cursing. She wrinkled her nose. Something was burning. Opening her eyes and yawning, she rubbed at them trying to find her bearings. She didn't have a fireplace. The papers, was the first thing that popped into her mind. Slowly, it all came back, in bits and pieces. Good food, filching. Good conversation, something about knocking over helpless blondes. She buried her face into the pillow and she stretched.

She felt relaxed and very refreshed. More movement in the kitchen. Zoicite Alderton can't cook. Ah, there it was. She remembered. It felt odd; she had never had a sleepover with another man before. And he's impossible, she thought lazily. And good looking. She sighed. But he couldn't possibly be interested in me, she thought with a slight pang of regret and jealousy. Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, she got up and folded the blanket.

"Good morning", he said turning around. He looked slightly frustrated and distracted. His hair reflected his mood and was all over the place.

"Good morning", she responded quietly. She was adorable in his oversized sweatshirt and pants. Her hair was sticking up in odd angles and shimmered blue in the streaming morning light. He stared at her. That hair. It's got to be dyed! He thought annoyed. It was bothering him. He frowned slightly and turned around fixing his attention on his third attempt at the eggs.

"There's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom", he said waving the spatula vaguely in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thank you", she said frowning slightly. He definitely wasn't interested in her. She went to the bathroom and studied her reflection. And no wonder he stared at her! She was a mess! She hurriedly brushed her teeth and tried desperately to tame her intractable hair. In the kitchen, Zoicite cursed as the smoke alarm went off, squealing gleefully in protest. Ami winced; perhaps she had better go and help him. She gave up the fight and trotted into the kitchen.

Currently, he was jumping up and down and swatting wildly at the fire alarm with a dishrag, in a vain attempt to dissipate the smoke and fool the alarm into thinking that everything was fine. The alarm was having none of it. Behind him, his fourth attempt at the eggs merrily burned away unsupervised and added to the smoke. She smiled. Oh, what she would give for a camera. Perhaps she could blackmail him into giving her the papers, it was a thought.

It was around 12 noon when they left his apartment. He had finally gotten the eggs right after the sixth or seventh try and she still had to pick the eggshells out of her meal. He, however, was not as fastidious and grimly crunched away, citing calcium intake as his excuse. Ami's arm and neck still ached from craning her head at the alarm and swatting at it with the dish rag, due in part to his silent plea for help. In an unprecedented Usagi--like attack, she had lost her balance and fallen off the kitchen counter twice. In deference to her height and her balance, he had graciously procured a ladder, in order to better quell the sound and save her any more bruises. Her ears still rang from the alarm and she could feel a headache coming from all the smoke. It was by far, the best Saturday morning she had ever had.

The drive to her apartment was silent and uneventful. I'll probably never see him again, how sad, she thought. Makoto once told her that she could judge the importance of a person in her life by closing her eyes. "Just imagine if they weren't there. Would your life be emptier? Sadder?", she had said. It was a rainy day and they had been making sugar cookies. Makoto was at her best on those days, spouting random wisdom and advice. Her life would be a little sadder and emptier without him, she decided after closing her eyes and feeling a slight pang.

She rested her head against the window and watched the buildings flash by. He glanced over at her during a red light, shifting slightly in his seat. She looked slightly sad and regretful. He frowned pensively. There had to some way, he could see her again. She was different, shyer and he didn't want to scare her away by asking for her number. Besides he was more subtle than that. A blaring horn startled him out of his thoughts. The light was green. Scowling, he released the brake and went back to his train of thought. She was cool, calm, and collected. He had to make her angry, annoy her, perhaps. But, how? She had changed back into her dress from the night before. So he couldn't use his clothes as an excuse. The papers were in the backseat in his briefcase. Ah, an idea. He smiled smugly and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

They were standing in front of her apartment door. And I still don't have the papers, thought Ami despairingly.

"Well Mizuno-san. It has been lovely meeting you", he said gravely shaking her hand.

"Likewise Alderton-san", she said coolly.

"Before I forget", he said casually pulling out the papers. He handed them to her. Ami's eyes widened and glowed an electric blue. She gave him a beautiful, genuine smile. Zoicite felt slightly horrible and selfish, but if he gave them to her, he would never see her again. He would never find out if her hair was really dyed. She would never swat at his smoke alarm again. And he did enjoy catching her as she fell off the counter that second time, even though his fifth batch of eggs landed on the kitchen floor.

"Thank you, very much", she said breathlessly.

"You're welcome", he said over his shoulder as he walked away. He felt very cool. Her keys rang out in hallway as she tried to find the right one. He turned, sensing his perfect timing.

"Oh and Mizuno-san?", he said arrogantly as if he had just thought of it.

"Yes?", she said straightening and looking up.

"I'll be back next Friday to pick up my papers. Try not to get too attached", he said coolly. He turned around as he mentally filed away the picture of his sprite mouth wide open, clutching his papers. He would have a good laugh once he got outside.

Ami slammed the door. "Oooo! He's so …so…infuriating! Gah!", she said dumping her purse on the floor and leaning against the door.

"Is he now?", drawled a voice.

Ami shrieked and spun around. Four pairs of eyes watched her every move hungrily from her living room couch.

"How did you get in here?", she gasped clutching at her chest. She followed their gaze to what was left of her glass balcony door.

"We transformed and we were going to break in, but Usagi had a klutz attack and broke the glass door. So we decided to pay you back. Later. Much later. After you give us all the juicy details! So, did you get it on?", said Minako wiggling her eyebrow suggestively.

"I've sat here all night waiting for you and listening to Meatball Head snore. I haven't showered or brushed my teeth and I'm not leaving until I get all the details", declared Rei threateningly.

"And we're starving!", declared Usagi teary-eyed. Ami slowly backed away from the living room clutching the papers.

"Look", said Makoto, "She has the papers!" Ami whirled around and bolted for her room.

"Get her!", cried out Makoto. Ami slammed her bedroom door and locked it. She flopped onto her bed and groaned as they began pounding on her door.

"Go away!", she shouted.

"Never!", Minako's muffled voice cried out passionately. The pounding continued.

The End.

Whew! It's done yay! I'm so happy! My first one! I'm thinking of doing a M/K next. So keep an eye out! I want to thank all of you for your encouraging comments. Merry Christmas!


End file.
